gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Space/M02
Access to Sector M02 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M01, as such you'll need around 1.2m+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector. Also see: Space Analysis/M02 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Planets Birthigin * Explore for B-Coin, Ether Crystal, Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz * Mine for Gas, Uranium, Electricity, Ether Crystal, Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz * Special Places ** Coalition Forces HQ *** I killed Fuqiu - 8K B-Coins, 30 Nanoalloy I, 30 Nanofibers I, 30 Devil Quartz 1, 15 Ether Crystal I *** I killed Mendes - Weapon Debris (Sugar's Trial item), 5x 60m cultivation accelerators, 10 Nanofibers I ** City of Commerce - Goodwill and Plunder *** Plunder 1 - 15k Robot (Mechanical Pioneer), B-Coin, Uranium, Electricity *** Plunder 2 (351,440,262,529,1.5m) - 5k B-Coin, Eden Accelerator(30m) x8, Cultivation Accelerator(30m) x8, 30k Gas *** Plunder 3 (530,384,639,251,1.9m) - 6k B-Coin, Viper Armor Solder Gene, 50k Uranium, 50k Electricity *** Plunder 4 (762,534,375,253,2.2m) - 8k B-Coin, Cultivation Accelerator(60m) x8, Maintenance Accelerator(60m) x8, 50k Gas *** Plunder 5 (587,830,281,522,2.6m) - 10k B-Coin, Mutant Gene (clone), Eden Accelerator(60m) x8 Eden Accelerator (8h) x2 ** Neutral Zone - Planet Shop ** Railway Station *** Fight 1 - Fight Gerlos Group (1.4m energy) and interact with Railway Station again to recruit gumball, |Sugar. *** Fight 2 - Gold Viper Forces(672, 287, 481, 387, 1.9m) - *** Collect Materials - Gas, Uranium, Electricity Storage Devices - 1 each *** Go Deep **** Attack Mendes(914, 1054, 631, 773, 4.7m) - **** Use the Fallen Bomb (from Sylvia) - Reduces Mendes Stats (609, 703, 421, 515, 2.3m) **** Collect Weapon Debris (Sugar's Trial Item), Cultivation Accelerator (60m) x5 and Nanofibers I x10 ** Musbet - Hire Gerlos and Storm Beast clones *** Eliminate Runaway Gerlos(539, 420, 270, 477, 1.7m) (quest) - **** Can buy Gerlos Gene (10k B-coin) **** Okay - Birthigin Wonder Blueprint, 3k B-coin, Uranium Ore Storage Device **** Can buy Storm Beast Gene (15k B-coin) ** Asgard (unlocked at 65% explore) - make Nano Scout gene, quest for Ray's trial item (You can steal it also. In city, you will get a quest for placing a bot into Asgard. If you accept it and place it into Asgard, you can steal nano scout gene without paying coins. *** Enhance Nano Scout - 90 friendship requires **** Tyre Core - Defeat Mendes from Railway Station ***** Enhance Nano Scout - Speed +2 **** Fenrir Core - Collapsed Building ***** When damaged, reflect damage by 1000/3000/?/? **** Holder Core - Defeat Holder from Lv. II Cultural Relic Site ***** When damaged in the 1st round, reduce the damage sustained +20.000 *** Airship shop **** Cicada Chirp Frigate Chip x30 (20 times max, 9k coins) **** Cicada Chirp Frigate Blueprint 9k coins **** Eden/Maintenance/Cultivation Accelerator (60m) x3 (20 times max, 1500 coins) **** Eden/Maintenance/Cultivation Accelerator (8h) (5 times max, 4000 coins) **** Asa Transport Cabin ($) Gem x200, 20k Coin, Active Cells x1000, Eden Accel(3h) x1, Ether Crystal I x20, Space Transitioner x3 *** Study - Requires Space Analysis skill "Space Station analysis" maxed **** Increases Satellite level cap by 5 ** Lv. II Cultural Relic Site (100% Explore) *** Found Holy Ark Quest Item. *** Annihilate Holder (2.8m energy) **** Holder Rewards : Holder Core, 1k cell, 2x 24h accelerator * Trade ** Fantasy Fruit (1000) ** Dark Steel (1000) ** Zeros' Pearls (10) ** Energy Furnace Shard(300) ** Yamato Frags (200) ** Coin (5m) ** Star Scrap (1000) ** Eternal Gold (600) ** Darla Montes Chip (200) ** Dimensional Space Module (300) ** Hella's Pearl (5) ** Gems * Tech ** Ray Adas Enchantment (Attack +1/+2+/3, HP +10/+20/+30) ** Sugar Enchantment (Power +1/+2+/3, MP +10/+20/+30) ** Hella Enchantment (Attack +1/+2+/3, MP+10/+20/+30) ** Gerlos Enchantment (Max Quota +2/+4/+6) ** Rock Beast Enchantment (Max Quota +2/+4/+6) ** Storm Beast Enchantment (Max Quota +1/+2/+3) ** Viper Armor Soldier Enchantment (Max Quota +1/+2/+3) ** Orbital Satellite Enhancement (Speed +1/+3/+5) ** Cicada Chirp Frigate Enhancement (Armor +1/+3/+5) Comet * Explore for B-coin, Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz * 10% - Mining Machine - ? * 50% - Medicine Mortar ** Investigate - Competent Cells x300 and Cultivation Accelerator(30m) x5 ** Test drug (Canas Fleet) - Rabbit Gumball's Attack and Power +2 * 100% - Collapsed Building - After finding the Holy Ark: ** Fenrir Core (strengthen Nano Scouts) ** Gas Storage x1 ** Uranium Storage x1 * Serendipity (Easter Boss), round 2 ** Battle Void Transition Beast (488, 425, 588, 519, 2.22m) ** Collect Primary Propellant x2, Cultivation Accelerator (60m) x2 ** Go E Planet - U37 * Stat boost for (Bunny) Rabbit of the Canas Fleet Gamma * Explore for B-Coin, Mithril, Arcane Crystal, Coin, and Gems * 10% - Dragon Ball Debris - +1 Armor to all Fleets in Space * 50% - Dragon Nest - Dragon Whelp's Gene, Cultivation Accelerator ** Interpret (Requires Ancient Dragon Language analysis Lvl 3) - +6 Dragon Whelp limit * 100% - Dragon Mountain (requires 700 attack) - ** 8000 B-Coin, Competent Cell x500 *** Go Deep - Giant Dragon Ball (2 star), Gems x10 Heinila * 10% - Explore for Telephone Booth - 3000 B-Coin, 1 Electricity Storage Device * 30-35% - Unmanned Tram - Space Transitioner, Eden Accelerator (60m) x2 * 60-65% - Founding Village - Competent Cells x500, Cultivation Accelerator(30m) x5 and Digital Egg - Use in Cultivation Hall ** +5% Cultivation Speed of Lower Clone Organism * 100% - Infinite Mountain ** Battle Seraph (1072, 680, 804, 742, 5.76m) ** Collect Wings of Gold (boost Angel clone), Gate of Heaven (boost Angel Deity gumball), 2 x Space Transitioner, 2 x Eden Accelerator (3d) *Serendipity (Easter Boss), round 1 **Battle Void Transition Beast (465, 405, 562, 496, 2.06m) **Collect Primary Propellant, Cultivation Accelerator (60m) **Go Comet Sylvia * Explore for B-Coin, Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz * 10% - Crashed Capsule - Gas Storage Device, Accelerators (15m) x6 * 50% - Wanderer Camp - Store (uses B-Coin) ** "Pay a visit" (Ranger Fleet, with Dimension Walker recruited) - Dimension Walker Gumball's Power +2, MP +20 ** Anti-pioneer Fallen Bomb (4500) - Weaken Mandes (Birthigin fight) ** Broken Stone (6000) - Enhances clone "Mutant" *** Fire +2, while attacking, deal extra damage by 1000, Burn damage +25% ** Rock Beast Gene (6000) - Cultivate Rock Beasts ** Competent Cell x300 (1000) - Limit 20 ** Accelerators 15min x6 (750) - Limit 20 each ** Volcanic II x5 (3000) - Limit 5 * 100% - Robot Wreckage - 15k robot (Sentry), Accelerator Resource Planets Ecological Star -X45 >> Explore for 1min and 5min Accelerators * 100% - Build Colonial Station (50k Uranium, 50k Gas, 50k Electricity) - All fleets' Clone Creature Capacity +8 ** Material Expropriation - Birthigin Coin, 1min Accelerators E Planet - U37 >> Explore for Uranium Ore, Marble, Granite, Sandstone * 100% - Build Collection Plant (30k Electricity, 30k Gas) - In the Energy Hall, Uranium Ore production per minute +1 ** Material Expropriation - Birthigin Coin, Uranium Ore E Planet - G09 >> Explore for Gas, Marble, Sandstone, Volcanic * 100% - Build Refinery (30k Electricity, 30k Uranium) - In the Energy Hall, Gas production per minute +1 ** Material Expropriation - Birthigin Coin, Gas E Planet - E82 >> Explore for Electricity, Granite, Limestone, Volcanic * 100% - Build Power Station (30k Uranium, 30k Gas) - In the Energy Hall, Electricity production per minute +1 ** Material Expropriation - Birthigin Coin, Electricity Encounters Combat Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: * H8 - Strange Drawer - Canas Fleet - 10 gems, 2 Gold Pots * A4 - Damaged Mechanical Creation - Aoluwei Fleet - 100k Coins, 3000 Birthigin Coin * I3 - Dilapidated shuttle - Abyss Fleet - 5x Eden Accelerator (30m), 5x Cultivation Accelerator (30m), 5x Maintenance Accelerator (30m) * C3, A7, A8 - Nanohormone - Collect all three and turn in at Birhigin Asgart for Nano Scout gene. * F6 - Pioneer Group 3 has M03 Order Field Beacon Sector Completion rewards External Links * https://www.facebook.com/groups/1501670936818701/permalink/2142309519421503/